


Not your most conventional love story

by Romantic_at_Heart



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Awkward interviews, Crush, Dan gets jealous, Everyone knows they fancy each other, Hot Chocolate, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantic_at_Heart/pseuds/Romantic_at_Heart
Summary: 5 time Daniel implied he was in love with Max (+ 1 time he admitted it)
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 217





	Not your most conventional love story

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! This is my first time writing an F1 Fic! I hope you enjoy it and feel free to give any comments or criticisms.  
> Just a quick note, the italics are Daniel's thoughts in case anyone gets confused.

**One: The Kiss**

The end of 2018 season drinks was in full swing. Despite alcohol only being available in the hotel, everyone was well and truly plastered. If the Australian had to be honest though, not everyone in this room was coming back to F1 next year so it made sense to have a massive blow out, an alcohol-filled party. Loud music was blasting through the hotel room threatening to shake small ornaments off the dressing and bedside tables.

Daniel was busy talking to Sebastian and Kimi in a quiet-ish corner discussing their winter plans. All three of them were returning home for the holidays. Well, the Ferrari men had to, they had families to see and spend time with while the now ex-Red Bull driver just wanted to spend a lot of time in the sun and on the beach. The thought of the beach made the man in question look down at his now empty drink, his horrible cocktail concoction gone. Excusing himself, he left his two colleagues in the search for more alcohol but instead came across an enticing sight. Max Verstappen. 

The Red Bull driver was bust giggling away with Pierre Gasly and surprisingly Lance Stroll, who was pouring way too much vodka into the three cups on the table. He was wearing a turquoise t-shirt with some gibberish plastered across it that matched the colour of his eyes. It was paired with ripped blue denim jeans and Max's favourite trainers. His hair was a mess but the Australian found it enchanting all the same. He watched as all three drivers picked up the glasses, still laughing, and downed all the vodka in one. 

_He’s so hot. No. Stop. He’s drunk. Still, he’s very hot when he’s drunk._

‘Come on, up you get.’ Daniel said laughing as he pulled Max up from the sofa and transferred the very drunk Dutch’s weight onto himself.

'Oh, Max. Your boyfriend’s arrived.’ Pierre laughed with a very French accent. Lance found the statement equally hilarious and almost fell off the sofa with laughter.

‘Dan’s a sugar daddy.’ The Canadian spluttered out still at risk from falling off said sofa, ‘Oh my god that hilarious.’

‘Dan’s not old enough to be my sugar daddy.’ Max replied laughing himself and almost sliding off the sofa himself, ‘Even if he were, there’s no way Dan would date me.’

_Ha ha ha ha…I totally would. I totally let me be called a sugar daddy if it meant I could date you. Oh my god, I’m so pathetic._

Choosing not to comment, Daniel watched as Max attempted to pour more vodka into his glass but missed, causing the sofa to erupt into hysterics yet again. Other drivers and team members watched the three. Some had confusion plastered on their faces while others had happiness at the fact the young men were enjoying themselves. Realising it was best to try and somewhat sober Max up now, Daniel grabbed his arm and attempted to pull. He was sure Seb or Esteban would come round in a minute and sort out Pierre and Lance.

‘Come on Max. Up. You’re an F1 racer, gotta keep some dignity while you’re still young!’

Max burst into more hysterics at that statement. Daniel was unsure whether he found the statement funny or was still on a high from the 'sugar daddy' comments. The dutchman melted into his ex-teammates' shoulder and suddenly stopped laughing. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the Australians waist and grabbed him tightly. Daniel was dumbfounded by this sudden display of affection and slowly returned the hug by wrapping his arms around tightly.

‘You ok Maxy?’

‘We’re not teammates anymore.’

The red bull driver’s voice almost broke Daniel’s heart. He was unsure whether the other man was in tears or not. Despite this, he removed one hand from his back and held it against the back of Max’s head.

‘We’ll still see each other all the time. We live in the same apartment block remember. Just because we’re in different teams doesn’t mean we won’t see each other.’

He felt the younger man nod and slowly pull away from his shoulder. Although there were no tears present on his face, his eyes were slightly rimmed red, but Daniel was unsure whether that was due to emotions or the high amount of alcohol running through Max’s veins.

During the emotional moment, he also forgot how drunk his crush/love of his life was, that was until he accidentally let go of his arms and Max fell back down into the sofa laughing as he did so.

‘Come on. Let’s actually get you some water this time.’ Daniel said pulling him back up ignoring the other two drivers for the time being. 

It took the pair longer than they imagined getting through to the small bathroom inside the room. Drunken bodies were sprawled out everywhere and those who were still standing hand no concept of social awareness. Max wasn’t making the trip easier, his whole-body weight was still pressed up against Daniel and he was not the most coordinated person at the minute. However, there was some luck to be had in the Australians life as the bathroom was free. He quickly shoved Max inside, locked the door, and grabbed one of the hotel's glasses from there new location after being moved from the sink before the party started. He quickly checked the temperature of the water before filling the glass up. 

‘You. Are. The. Best.’ Max exclaimed with his Dutch accent filtering through stronger than normal. He was slouched against the towel rack, barely standing up, ‘M never doing shots again. Never let me do shots against.’

‘Ok.’ Daniel laughed filling up the glass and passing it, ‘Here can you hold this ok?’

Max attempted to grab the glass and drink it but missed his mouth causing a few drops of water to run down his chin and into his turquoise t-shirt. Daniel chuckled and wiped his chin clean from the water, his fingers lingering on his chin. He hoped Max would still be too drunk to notice his hesitation but the Dutch grabbed one of his biceps instead. The ex-Red Bull racer moved his fingers from the chin to and placed his hand gently down the side of his crush's face leaning in slowly as he did. 

One of the main reasons Daniel loved racing was because of the adrenaline. He loved seeking and feeling it during racing and especially after winning. The high was immense and the swirl of emotions in his stomach when it happened was zero to none. When Max was kissing him though, that adrenaline during races, that high, those swirl of emotions were tiny compared to what he was feeling now. Every time the Red Bull's tongue was sliding around his mouth, feeling and touching everything, exploring everywhere, Daniel believed he was about to burst with emotion.

Unfortunately, Daniel's luck ran out as not even five minutes after kissing Max, the latter passed out in the bathroom of all places. The new Renault driver picked him up and attempted but did succeed to carry him back to his hotel room. Filling up another glass of water before he left the man to sleep, Daniel sneakily placed another kiss on his forehead wondering what tomorrow would bring. He found out his answer a mere eight hours later when his phone beeped from his bedside table on the other side of the hotel away from Max with one simple question.

_What happened last night? I can’t remember a thing!_

**Two: Instant recognition**

A team switch meant new promotional interviews and frankly, they were beginning to become the bane of Daniel's life. He would understand if he were new to F1 and people wanted to know more about him, but he wasn’t. There wasn’t much more he could reveal about himself during interviews that he hadn’t already. Of course, there was some really secret stuff, but he wouldn’t dare give that information away for free.

This interview however was a little better; It comprised of guessing looking at baby photos of the current drivers and guessing who was who. He did have to admit there was something fun about bearing witness to baby photos of a young innocent Lewis Hamilton and a chocolate-covered baby Lance Stroll. He and Nico weren't doing to bad either, they only struggled telling Vettel a part from Kimi and could not believe how much Perez had changed.

‘Ok, here’s our next one. Any clues?’ The interview, who Daniel had awkwardly forgotten the name of, smiled cheerfully at them both as she placed the photo down on the table in front of them.

‘That’s Max definitely.’ Daniel said instantly and pointing at the photo laughing. Nico was laughing next to him, arms crossed against his chest, ‘No doubt about it.’

‘That was rather quick.’ The interviewer replied laughing.

_Nice one Dan. Try to be less obvious next time. The fans are going to go mental over this. It’s fine. It’s cool, you can save this._

‘How can you tell it was him?’ Nico asked intrigued.

'The eyes. The only person I know who has eyes as blue as those is Max.'

‘Been staring into them have you?’ Nico joked back gently elbowing Daniel in the arm.

_Every day since 2017. The coast of Australia has nothing on those eyes._

'It would be rather bad of me not to know my ex-teammate of 3 years' eye colour. If I got that wrong, he'll definitely hunt me down and wrestle me or something.'

_Don’t go down that path. Don’t go down that path_

‘You wrestled often then? When you were teammates?’ Nico asked, the poor interviewing sat in his seat looking like a third wheel.

‘Well, I mean not like MMA, but we did muck around a lot. Just general male bonding.’

‘Seems you to really know each other inside and out.’ The interviewer stated, moving onto the next picture.

Nico sniggered at the comment his mind in the gutter. He glanced over at Daniel, who had a blush creeping upon his cheeks. If the man was embarrassed already, nothing the German could say would make it any worse.

'I'm not surprised though. Daniel would recognise Max anywhere. He's irreplaceable in Daniel's eyes.'

Daniel awkwardly smiled trying to hide the truth behind that statement.

_There could be 1000 people in one tiny hall and he would spot Max instantly. He could spot his distinctive hair, the broadness of his chest, his strong biceps, if he was wearing a tight shirt- maybe some abs. Yep. Max Verstappen is true perfection._

**Three: Reminiscing**

It was during that blasted Sky Sports interview that he dipped his toe into the water so to speak. Max was talking about glitter and helmet designs highlighting that both his and his ex-teammates helmets probably did have the same glitter on then when suddenly…

‘Do you miss me?’

_Where the fuck had that come from? Oh, Jesus, this is embarrassing. Did not mean for that to slip out at all. Still better than randomly saying ‘I love you’ during a live interview though. It’s ok Dan, you’re chill and calm, you can cover this up, Max is still talking about glitter anyway._

‘Do _you_ miss me?’

_Ahhh fuck…_

‘I asked first.’ 

‘Yeah sometimes…’

Despite looking and nodding at Max, all his words became a blur. Here he was talking about how they got the best out of each other in qualifying and here Daniel was thinking about all the times he would wake up and see Max at peace across the room.

‘Seeing my face from across the room.’

_Why? Oh God why? Why are you still talking?_

He did miss those rare times though. The pair only shared a room when there had been a mix up with bookings and of course, Daniel being the kind-hearted person he was had volunteered him and Max to share, not that the Dutchman had any reservations about it mind you.

There was one very, very memorable occasion where they had only been a double bed, and my god, Daniel could have thanked the heavens that night. Of course, he didn't want to make Max feel uncomfortable, so he offered to sleep on the couch. Max made some dumb joke about his back being bad due to his age and claimed that he was perfectly fine sharing.

‘It would be like a sleepover’ he said.

That night with his body not even an arm's length away from his then-teammate, Daniel had the best night sleep ever. The pair started at the edge of either side of the bed, cautious about any inappropriate behaviour however when Daniel woke briefly during the night, he found his body wrapped in a pair of arms and puffs of air blowing onto his neck. Slowly so he didn't wake the other man, he wrapped his arms around the other body and held on tightly. Both men seemed to have slight issues going on down below, but Daniel tried his best to ignore it. There wasn’t much he could do about it right now without alerting the other person. Max’s body heat filtered through Daniel’s t-shirt (he made sure to wear proper PJs that night and not some makeshift ones which normally included boxers and nothing else) causing the driver to smile softly before closing his eyes to sleep.

When he woke up, he found himself facing the opposite way to how he fell asleep and no arms wrapped around him. He gently rolled over and found himself facing Max’s back, the Red Bull driver sleeping dangerously close to the edge. He was just about to reach out and pull him back a few inches or so when his phone alarm started ringing. Max groaned and slowly began to move rolling onto his back as he did so.

‘Morning. Sleep well?’ Max asked yawning as he did so.

'Yeah, great. You?' Daniel asked still disappointed about waking up apart.

‘Amazing. We better get ready before someone comes knocking.’

Nodding in agreement, the Australian watched the Dutchman get out of the bed and enter the bathroom to turn on the shower leaving him alone in the bed.

Daniel quickly turned back into the interview briefly forgetting where he was for a second and that it would be broadcasted later.

‘We have shared a few rooms before.’ Max said talking to Anthony.

The Renault blinked surprised and listened intensively as he was intrigued to see where this conversation would go with this but before another word could leave Max’s mouth, Anthony walked off laughing, ending the interview. The Red Bull driver very quickly followed laughing as well leaving Daniel standing there pretending to be cool and his typical fun-loving self when internally he was left wondering what Max’s views of the shared room experiences were.

_Guess I’ll never know_

It would be unlikely that the pair would have to share a hotel room again what with being on different teams.

_Who knows? Maybe I can do some meddling._

Four: **Deflecting**

‘Do you love Max?’

The cup of coffee he was drinking instantly went down the wrong way causing the Australian to cough and splutter everywhere. Carefully placing his cup down and not daring to take another sip of it until this conversation was through due to the fear of dying, Daniel looked across at the intrigued eyes of the young Lando Norris.

‘Umm, what sorta question is that?’

‘I don’t know. Just wondering, you guys are really close that’s all. Like me and Max are close but you two are really close so I’m just wondering if there’s anything else there?’

‘We were teammates for years Lando, of course we’re close. You and Carlos are very close and you two haven’t even finished a season as teammates yet, are people asking if you guys are in love?’

Lando paused for a second, taking a sip of his milky hot chocolate, ‘Well none of the other drivers have, the fans however… you and Max have a massive fanbase btw. You have a ship name and everything. Maxiel. It’s kinda cute.’

‘Maxiel?’

‘Also you guys like live in the same apartment block in Monaco and I know you guys text each other constantly. Don't tell me you guys haven't had any sleepover or not sleepovers if you get what I mean.'

If he were honest with himself, Daniel would have told Lando that he completely missed the last thing he said as his mind was still trying to process ‘Maxiel’. Then again, if he were to be truly honest with Lando, he would admit that yes he does love Max and will probably always love Max.

‘You two alright? Dan? You look a little lost?’

The one person who Daniel really didn't want to see right now had just walked up to him and Lando. The Dutchman was still in his Red Bull gear, evidently been working late looking at data on his car. From the corner of his eye, he could see the Cheshire Cat-like grin on Lando's face, amused at the situation that has just arisen.

_My god, he is perfect. Absolutely Perfect._

‘Daniel.’ Max said cutting him truly out of his thoughts, ‘Are you ok? You looked like you were in some deep thoughts just then.’

Lando's smirk somehow enlarged. He took a sip of hot chocolate no doubt before he planned to open his mouth to say some sarcastic comment when…

‘Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Umm, just processing that Lando just admitted to having a little crush on Carlos.’

The twenty-year-old British man spit out his hot chocolate in an ungentlemanly manner and glared across the table. Max burst into laughter, resting his hand on the younger man’s shoulders, shaking his head.

‘Processing what? It’s obvious. I’m surprised Carlos hasn’t caught on yet.’

‘Wait what?’

‘Oh come on Lando, you don’t have to hide it from me of all people. I mean when I joined Torro Rosso, I wasn’t exactly unfamiliar with what you’re feeling either.’

‘Wait what? Since when did you have a crush on Carlos?’ Daniel asked shocked, ‘You never said anything!’

‘Well it was only a small one and then someone else came along. Don’t worry, you’ve got nothing to be jealous Lando. My eyes are far away from Carlos now but you should seriously tell him though! You never know how he may feel. I actually know where he is now. I’ll bring him over!’

‘No. Max! Wait.’ Lando shouted after Max, who was speeding away in the direction of the McLaren garage, he turned to Daniel and pouted grumpily, ‘I hate you.’

‘See isn’t it awkward when some claims you fancy your teammate?’

‘Whatever Daniel. You’re totally gone even if you do deny it.’

With that Lando sped off after Max, leaving Daniel to laugh quietly and congratulate himself on deflecting the issue.

**Five: Worry**

‘Red flag Daniel. You need to come back to the pit.’

‘What happened?’

‘One of the cars smashed into the barriers, it’s an absolute wreck. Pieces of that car everywhere. Went to fast, locked up, lost control on corner 9. Of course, the rain didn’t help.’

‘Who crashed?’ Daniel asked hesitantly even though he had a sinking feeling that he already knew who it was. There was only one driver who had immense confidence while driving in the wet.

‘Verstappen.’

He gulped and tried to keep his voice steady, ‘Is he ok?’

'They're taking him straight to the hospital. I won't lie to you Daniel; I don't think he's conscious.' The voice crackled on the radio.

A million scenarios of a heavily injured Max ran through Daniel's mind after that statement; internal bleeding, head injury, broken bones, death. His eyes watered, tears threatening to fall. Realising that he was still driving his car, he switched back into driver mode and got the car back to the pit safety.

He glanced over at the Stewards who seem to be discussing whether to continue the race or not. Daniel looked down the paddock and saw Lando, Pierre, Alex, and a few of the other drivers looking anxious as well. Well, he couldn't see them per se but their body language was very revealing. The young McLaren driver was pressing buttons on the steering wheel in worry and possibly boredom causing blue and red lights to flash in his seat. Daniel almost jumped out there and then to shout at him to stop. He didn't need any more reminders of where Max was currently. Luckily for him, Alex shouted across from the grid telling him to stop. 

Five hours later, Daniel was waiting outside Max's hospital door with a few of the other drivers. Nobody dared to speak, all too scared and nervous too. The race had been canceled after the red flag and a drivers brief followed where it was announced that the Red Bull driver had serious internal bleeding, gone into respiratory distress, and was very lucky to be alive at this moment.

Four hours they had been waiting here. Christian had informed Max's family about what had happened. His mum and Victoria were rushing to get the next flight out they could while no one had heard from Jos at all, much to everyone's surprise. They all believed the elder Verstappen would be here shouting at the hospital staff to fix his prized pony as it were.

One of Max's doctors stepped out of the room. Those who were sitting down stood up instantly eager to hear what the female doctor had to say.

‘He’s stable but still in a fragile condition. We managed to fix the internal bleeding but we’re still concerned about the risk of another episode of respiratory distress. We’ve sedated him at the moment, but a family member can sit with him for a while. Is there any family here?’

The hallway stayed silent for a minute until Charles LeClerc of all people spoke up, ‘Daniel there is his boyfriend.’

_I’m sorry, what?_

Rendered speechless for a moment, he expected the other drivers to turn to the Ferrari driver in confusion but instead, they all nodded, playing along.

‘Very well, you can go in. Just be careful of the machinery.’ The doctor said smiling at him and opening the door.

Somehow, he managed to get out a small nod and entered the room that Max Verstappen lay in. He wasn't sure what state he imagined the Red Bull driver to be in. Over the last few hours, his mind was still all over the place imaging every scenario possible. There were a few small cuts on his face that would no doubt that a week or two to heal, his arms were covered with bruises varying from purple to blue to yellow and his skin was almost translucent. Despite almost greeting death a few hours ago, Max did not look as bad as imagined. Daniel shakily walked across the room and grabbed his hand. He sat there in silence for an unknown amount of time before he spoke.

‘Hey. Umm, it’s me… I umm… I…Jesus Christ Max, don’t ever do this to me again yeah, I don’t think my heart could take it. You have no idea how worried I’ve been. Everyone’s a mess. They keep thinking back to…well to Jules and Anthonine I guess. You have to get better ok? Even if you miss out on finishing this season yeah? I can’t lose you Max. I can't…I don't want to live in a world where you're not there. I'm gonna be here the whole way, all through your recovery. You’re gonna get so fed up with me. I’ll do anything you want…just get better.’

He squeezed his hand even tighter as if the pressure would cause Max's eyes to open. He picked up the limp hand and rubbing it gently against his lips as if he was making a solemn vow to the unconscious man.

_Please don’t leave me. Please don’t leave me. I have so much to say to you. You can’t leave me yet._

Daniel had only been sitting with Max when Jos eventually arrived. He prohibited everyone except Marko and Christian from visiting Max much to everyone’s dismay and annoyance. Daniel felt particularly disheartened after promising Max that he would be there during his recovery, but no one argued with Jos Verstappen. None of the drivers were kept updated about Max’s condition and his recovery. Alex and Pierre (who was temporarily moved up to Red Bull to replace Max) tried to ask Christian but he only said that ‘Max was fine’ and the ‘Doctors were pleased with his progress.’.

It was during Monza, three months after the accident that the news spread like wildfire. Max Verstappen was here at the circuit. Lando was jumping with joy at the news and couldn’t wait to see his friend and Daniel’s day and frankly who year had brightened up. However, both of their joy was short-lived when he was also announced that Jos was here with him and there was no doubt in Daniel's mind that he wouldn't leave his son's side anytime soon.

It was Saturday morning, and everyone was getting ready for FP3. All the cars were being checked on last time. Daniel was loitering in the garage doors of Renault when he saw Jos strut pass and start a conversation with Christian, who looked worried at the prospect. He watched the conversation unravel and was in two minds about whether to sneak off and find Max or stay here out of trouble. Luckily got him, some advice came floating his way.

‘Go find him.’ Lewis said putting his arms through his fireproofs. The Brit smiled at him encouragingly, ‘Don’t let him slip through your fingers.’

Nodding, Daniel placed his helmet back onto the table and ran in the direction of the Red Bull garage. He didn’t care if Christian or even Marko tried to stop him, nothing would prevent him from seeing Max even if it was only for a few seconds.

Upon entering the garage, he could see the engineers at work making finishing touches to both cars. Sliding past them, he made his way to the drivers’ rooms. He tried to ignore how much it hurt seeing Pierre’s face on the door instead of Max’s but regardless he pushed those feelings aside and knocked on Alex’s door.

‘Come in.’ The Thai driver called out.

Daniel opened the door and was greeted by the sight of Alex taking out some fireproofs from his draws. Smiling at him, his eyes skirted past to see a pair of legs resting on the sofa. Despite how small the room was, the Australian somehow avoided bumping into Alex and stopped in front of the sofa. His face sparkled with joy as he saw Max lying there smiling tiredly back at him. Neither driver said anything for a few seconds and neither registered Alex slipping out through the door and shutting it firmly shut.

‘Hi.’ Daniel said not sure where to start.

'Hey.' Max replied still smiling. He looked paler than normal and his eyes had dark bags hanging underneath them. Nonetheless, the Renault driver still thought he was the most beautiful thing on this planet.

‘How’s everything going? You doing well?’

‘Umm, yeah. The doctors are happy with my progress. They’re telling me to take it slow while my body recovers but my dad is insisting that I work out still so when I start back it won’t be as tough but yeah, I’m doing well all things considering.’

‘You going to be back this season?’

‘I doubt it which is annoying. I was doing so well in the championship and one stupid mistake cost me it.’

'Hey, don't do that. You're an amazing driver. What happened to you could have happened to anyone of us ok?' Daniel said kneeling down in front of the Dutchman. He lifted his arm up and gently swiped the overgrown hair away from Max's eyes, 'God I was so scared when I heard what happened.'

‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah.’

The pair fell quite, Daniel’s hand still resting on Max’s forehead and both staring at each other, testing each other to see who would make the move first.

_Say it Dan. Say that you love him. Just do it._

The pair were so oblivious to their surroundings that they didn't hear the driver door open. Heavy footsteps echoed through the room and stopped a meter away from the pair.

‘Ricciardo.’ The gruff voice of Jos Verstappen stated. His arms were crossed and his eyebrows were burrowed, causing his face to display an annoyed expression, ‘I don’t recall you being a member of Red Bull anymore.’

‘I was…I was just saying Hi to Max. I haven’t seen him in months.’ Daniel explained, a small smile appearing on his face as he did so.

‘How nice of you but don’t you have a race to prepare for?’

Getting the very unsubtle hint, Daniel removed his hand from Max's forehead, smiled sadly at him, and left the driver's room without another word. Jos immediately started speaking in Dutch as he shut the door causing the Australian to be clueless about the possible trouble he caused.

**\+ One: Saying it**

After the news that Williams had sold their company over to American investors, a whole new team was employed; a new principle, strategists, and engineers. Hot engineers. Very hot engineers. Super-hot engineers that even ladies man George Russell was getting hot under the collar just by talking to them. It was inevitable really that they would grab the attention of Max but what he didn't anticipate was that Max would also be of interest to one particular engineer. Chad.

Daniel knew that he was a looker himself, his overconfident approach to life didn’t materialise out of nowhere but this guy was something else; Ocean blue eyes, sandy blonde hair, muscles everywhere, and in the right places. This man was the definition of hot and boy did Chad know that.

He tried not to get irritated every time this Chad guy would go and talk to Max, and it was a lot. He could recognise Max’s laugh a mile away and it ached that he didn’t have the time to make him laugh as much as he did when they were in Red Bull together. He got irritated every time Chad would place his hand on Max’s bicep and rest it there throughout their entire conversation. He got irritated that it seemed no one could enter their conversation without feeling like a third wheel.

It had been three weeks since this Chad guy joined, and the situation wasn't getting any better. He and Max would still have their own conversations. It had bugged Daniel so much that he had secretly started Operation Tell Max I Love Him. He only had a basic idea at the moment, but he intended to sweep the Dutchman off his feet, shower him with love.

Little did he know that his plans were about to be derailed big time. He had just exited the Renault garage when he noticed a few of the drivers huddled together in a group. Pierre ran off towards Max, who was looking somewhat happy. Daniel headed towards Max intending to identify why he was in such a good mood.

_His car must be really good this weekend if he's smiling like that. Hopefully, he'll get another podium. He looks so good soaked in champagne._

‘Hey Max. Fancy joining us for a few drinks? Daniil knows this really nice place.’ Pierre asked as stood in front of him. Daniil, Charles, Lando, Alex, and George were standing nearby in the middle of the paddock, waiting to see if the Dutchman would join them. All of them engrossed in a conversation of their own.

‘Umm no thank you. I’m meeting one of the Williams engineers for a drink.’ He shyly replied to his friend, ‘I’ll have to give it a miss.’

_He’s what? Meeting who? What?_

‘Really?’ Pierre said grinning, ‘Which one?’

‘Chad. The one with the blonde curly hair.’

‘The hot one?’ The Frenchman said grabbing Max’s bicep, ‘You kept that rather quite.’

'Well, he only asked this afternoon. I’ll go to the next one though. Enjoy yourself.’

Pierre ran off waving as he did so and Max smiled back then headed in the direction of his hotel, no doubt wanting to get changed. His outfit didn't particularly scream 'first date' but in Daniel's opinion that didn't matter. If he were the one taking Max out for drinks, the man could wear a bin bag and Daniel would still be smitten with him.

He watched as Max got further away down the Paddock. Dread entered his stomach and filled up any space it could find. His heart rate had accelerated and was beating hard in his chest, threatening to pop out and into the floor, no doubt where Chad would happily step on it and crush it to death.

_Now or never Dan. Now or never_

‘Max.’ Daniel shouted panicking.

_Oh God. What have I done?_

‘Yes?’ The Dutchman spun around on his heels and walked slowly back towards back his friend, ‘You ok? You seem really pale and I don’t know… lost maybe?’

‘Yeah, I’m fine. Just wondering where you’re going for drinks. Don’t want to crash your date.’ He attempted to laugh to cover up how upset he truly was.

 _What are you doing? Pull yourself together!_

‘Oh, I’m not entirely sure. Chad chose it though he did say they had the best local spirits and it’s great in cocktails…’

_I'm going to lose him. I'm going to lose him to some engineer called Chad. He and this Chad are gonna have an amazing date. They’re gonna have multiple dates. Maybe even get married. Dan do something. Lewis is right. Don’t let him slip through your fingers. Do something._

‘I love you.’

Max froze, his mouth still open from when he was describing the bar, ‘What?’

‘I love you. I love you. Fuck, I can’t believe that just came out like. I had this whole thing planned where I was going to take you out and tell you over dinner probably in Austin with the ribs and the steak but then this Chad guy turns up and he’s chatting you up and… Max, I love you. I really do. I’ve loved you since 2018, maybe even longer I don’t know. It was the kiss at the hotel party in Abu Dhabi. I know you don’t remember it, but it was one hell of a kiss and I knew, I just knew that I love you. I don’t know if you feel the same way and even if you don’t, I still hope we can be friends because I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want a life where Max Verstappen isn’t in it.’

Daniel stopped talking and looked across from where Max was frozen on the spot, mouth slightly agape. He moved his lips as if to say something, but nothing was coming out. The Australian gulped and slowly smiled sadly.

‘Anyway, you’ve got plans and I should really be getting back to read that data report on my car and shit but have a nice evening with Chad. See you next week for the race.’

Turning on his heel quickly, he quickly paced away from Max, who he dared not look at again until next Sunday

**\+ One: Saying it back**

After running for what he deemed was a suitable distance away from Max, Daniel decided to walk the rest of the way to his hotel. He rubbed his eyes to prevent tiredness from taking over his body for tonight would be filled with watching crappy shows on Netflix while raiding the mini-fridge for alcohol and maybe, if he could be bothered, running to the nearest shop for a tub of ice cream. Technically, he hadn't been dumped by Max but it sure felt like it. Also what happened to eating a tub of ice cream for the sake of it?

_You don’t need to be sad to eat ice cream. I’ll just drink away the sadness first before stuffing my face. That oughta do it. My god I am pathetic._

Jumping up the steps to the hotel, Daniel grabbed the door handle and prized it open. The warmth from the hotel lobby hitting him in his face enticing him in.

‘Daniel?’ A voice from behind called out.

Turning 180 degrees, Daniel Ricciardo looked down only to find Max Verstappen himself standing at the bottom of the steps. The pair stared at each other for a few seconds. The Australian's mouth went dry and he knew his face was plastered with a dumbfounded expression on it. His hand was still placed on the hotel door handle and quite frankly, it was the only thing stopping Daniel from falling over with shock.

‘What you doing here? Are you not meant to be at the bar with Chad?’

Max stood at the bottom of the steps, his arms crossed, and he looked a little unsure of himself. To the public, it would have been an unusual sight but to Daniel, who had seen Max at his best and worst, his heart arched seeing his ex-teammate like that. The Dutchman closed his eyes and took a deep breath, evidently readying himself for something. He composed himself to look like the self-confident F1 driver that the world was used to seeing. He smiled up at Daniel.

‘I was but then this really attractive guy with the hottest tattoos I have ever seen randomly announced he loved me and had loved me for years. Suddenly I didn’t feel like meeting up with some engineer tonight.’

Closing the hotel door and opting to lean against the railing instead, Daniel sighed, ‘Look Max if I’ve ruined your night…’

‘Nope. Shush.’ Max rushed up the steps, reached out and smashed his hands onto Daniel’s mouth, ‘It’s my turn to talk now. I love you too and have done for years. The shared bed in the hotel room, I woke up early only to find myself wrapped around you. I deliberately pushed you away so you wouldn’t freak out and then have it be awkward from that point on.’

_Wait? What?_

‘2018 in Abu Dhabi may be a little hazy for me but I do remember shoving my tongue down someone’s throat and enjoying massively. I just assumed it wasn’t you and you never mentioned, and I thought I blew it with you and I never properly got to tell you how I feel after the team switch.’

_Oh my God._

‘Nico told me about the baby photo interview and claimed that you were obsessed with me. Frankly, I am probably responsible for at least 2000 of those views. I couldn’t stop watching how you recognised me instantly. I felt so special over it and I fell deeper in love with you over it.’

_Nico you traitor._

The coffee situation with Lando; I only started threatening to tell Carlos because I didn’t want Lando to tell you that I loved you and have done since forever.’

_Lando bloody knew, the little shit._

‘I was conscious when you visited me after the crash…well semi-conscious. I still heard you and I wanted to hold your hand back, but I completely fucked my muscles after that crash. I wanted to tell you how I felt the same, that I didn’t want to live in a world without you.’

_Holy fuck!_

‘I love you too and I want to spend all my time with you.’

Daniel was frozen on the step trying to process everything that Max had just admitted. He was very much aware that he looked like a Goldfish with his mouth opening then closing repeatedly. Despite imagining this day for three years, the Australian had no idea how to respond.

‘I haven’t broken you, have I?’

Blinking and shaking his head quickly to pull himself back together, Daniel stepped down, so he was level with Max. Following a similar body movement to that of Abu Dhabi 2018, he lifted his hand and gently placed it on Max’s cheek, leaning in slowly as he did so. He closed his eyes in anticipation. The second their lips touched, every single emotion he left in Abu Dhabi came flooding back. Every nerve in his body was tingly with excitement. Max wrapped his arms around Daniel’s neck and leaned in even closer though the Renault driver had no idea that was even possible. The Red Bull driver moaned in pleasure sending shudders to the Australians stomach.

Just at Daniels started threading his fingers through Max’s short hair, a loud angry noise came from the sky. The pair pulled a part glancing up at the dark night sky only to be met with heavy raindrops landing on top of their faces. Each raindrop became heavier and faster and very soon, both F1 drivers were soaked.

'Look at us, living in a rom-com.' Daniel commented laughing and he pressed his forehand against Max's.

‘You always were a big romantic.’ Max replied laughing as water dripped off his nose and onto his shirt, ‘By the way, I wasn’t going on a date with Chad.’

‘You weren’t?’ Daniel asked confused.

‘Nope, he wanted me to play wingman. If you didn’t run off after that amazing love confession, you would have known sooner.’

‘Yours was much better.’

The pair leaned in, their lips touching gently causing electricity to run through their veins.

‘OH MY GOD! FUCKING FINALLY!’ A loud yell came from nearby causing the pair to jump apart.

Lando Norris was stood a few meters away from them, Cheshire Cat grin plastered back onto his face. He too was dripping wet from the rain and next to him stood Alex Albon, who grinned at the pair along with George Russell portraying a similar facial expression to that of his two friends. Both of them were also drenched.

‘Do you know how long I’ve had to listen to you both deny the fact you were in love with each other! It was driving me insane!’ The McLaren driver exclaimed. He then nudged Alex, who looked at the youngest driver with slight annoyance, ‘Wasn’t Max driving you insane as well.’

‘I mean it was a little obvious….’

‘Little obvious? Mate, blind people could see they fancied each other.’ The Williams driver interjected.

Deciding to ignore the three rookie drivers completely, Max threaded his hands through his other half's hair and placed his face inches away from the other man, 'Messaged received, Daniel Ricciardo is in love with Max Verstappen.'

Daniel leaned in for another earth-shattering kiss.

.

.

.

‘Hang on did you say my tattoos were hot?’

‘Don’t spoil the moment.’

‘I’m just curious that’s all!’

‘Shut up and kiss me.’

Grinning as he did so, Daniel couldn’t help but think that for once in his life Lando was right.

_Fucking finally!_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
